Timeline
This is the WIP timeline for Bidoofia/Pulvis CURRENT MAJOR ISSUES WITH TIMELINE CONCERNING COLONY/SHIP AND RISLAN DISCOVERY Earth History This area shall report history on Earth and her Republic 1977-2016 2016-2200 2201-2400 2232 - discovery of the unique mineral that makes phase travel possible 2267 - Construction of the First Colony Ship 2268 - Sol-1, the Sol system Phase gate went online 2269 - Earth's First Colony ship left on the 300th Anniversary of the manned moon landing 2271 - Colony Ship reaches it's destination in Alpha Centari 2292 - The Olympia leaves Earth and is never heard from again 2386 - July 4 - Captain Jade Kathryn Resker of the Rislan is born in the former USA Midwest 2400- 2404 - Jade Resker joins the United Earth Space Forces 2422 - After almost 200 of no progress with Gate technology, the first prototype Ship Mounted Phase Gate is tested. Results are better than expected and all new ships afterwards will be fit with one. 2423 - Jade Resker is given command of the newly launched Rislan for a 5 year deep space mission 2426 - The ICN begin the 12 year war with their attack on Luna-7 2428 - The Rislan returns from her 5 year mission * she spends the next few years assisting in the war effort * by the beginning of 2435 the war had calmed enough to reassign some ships back to exploratory missions * Central Command determined that every phase gate that could possibly be linked to earth needed to be found and documented. 2435 - The Rislan departs in search of lost colony ships and identifying future colony locations 2438 - The Gilbroda Event causes the ICN to surrender without question *within the next few years contact with the outer colonies was lost, all of the gates and beacons still responded but no one answers *the Rislan finds the Olympia and crashes in the process on the same planet, ship is repairable. *One last burst message from Earth gives one final directive to all Humans able to recieve. "Stay where you are. Don't move. Don't use the gates. Await further instructions" Pulvis History This area shall report history on Pulvis. 0 after crash Immediately following the crash, all cryo systems errored and thawed at the exact same moment. This leads to massive colony-wide memory issues. People forgetting details about themselves and where they came from. After realizing they can't live inside the remains of the ship, the Colonists dismantle what's left of the colony ship and build a city. +5 first major scouting party never returns +10 second major scouting party never returns +15 third major scouting party departs +16 one member of the third scouting party returns, brings back new information about the surrounding land and the log book from the 2nd scouting party +18 Analysis of the information is enough to build a 3d map of the surrounding area, crash site is set in an eroded impact crater that protects it from the massive storms that blow across the never ending desert. There is access to some metals inside the crater, and there is a spring. It also shows that there's no signs of water outside the canyon and that temperatures outside can reach over 150F(65C). +18-21 armed with new knowledge and equipment, multiple scouting parties are sent out. +21 Water levels in the surrounding springs are found to be at critically low levels, and there is thought to be less than a decade of water left +22 information from a scouting party shows that there is a sea beyond the neverending desert and there is sea life and access to fresh water. Plans for a mass movement are immediately started +22 Months later major earthquakes begin shaking the region and for a whole month the skies rained fire and rock +23 drastic weather changes force the colonists to band together and being the trek to the sea +25 after multiple issues and slow movement due to weather and other conditions, the colonists arrive at the sea. During the 2 year exodus, the extreme conditions destroyed almost all of the little remaining technology the colonists had left. What remains was just enough to help them survive.